


Timing is Everything

by pinnipednorth



Series: Fictober 2018 [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinnipednorth/pseuds/pinnipednorth
Summary: Elena reveals a bit of information to Nate on their way back home from Libertalia.





	Timing is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Fictober 2018 - "No worries, we still have time."
> 
> (If I'm being honest, I'm not the biggest fan of this piece because I kind of feel like it's out of character for Elena but it's written so I'm putting it out there.)

They had just lifted off of Madagascar soil on their first of three flights when Elena turned from the plane window to face her husband. His face was scraped and bruised from his encounters with Rafe. She eyed the bandage on his cheek and noticed his busted lip.

Nate tried to place her expression with a soft laugh. “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m just thinking about how lucky you and Sam are to be alive,” she said, a hint of somberness tainted her voice. Elena turned to peer at the fading foliage. “Nate, I need to ask you about something.”

His heart dropped to his stomach. “Go for it.” He grabbed her hand on their shared armrest in hopes of lessening the severity of she was about to say. She didn’t turn to look at him again.  _ Damn _ .

“Where do we stand on kids, Nate?”

“Wow, uh,” he let out the breath he was holding. His eyebrows bunched together. “Shouldn’t we start with like, a dog or something?”

Elena turned to look at him, her melancholy eyes fell to the collar of his shirt. “Yeah, they’re um,” she cleared her throat, “they can be a lot. Kids, I mean.” She wriggled her hand out from under his and hugged her sides. An insincere half-smile formed from the corner of her lips. He noticed her lashes become saturated as she feigned interest in the clouds.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he interjected quickly, his voice barely above a whisper. “What is it?”

She sniffled. “It’s nothing, really.”

“‘Lena, hey,” he reached for her hand, “there’s no worries, we still have time.”

A spiteful laugh escaped her. “Nathan, I’m pregnant.” Elena’s lashes flitted against each other as she blinked back her emotions.

“You,” he paused, his brain incapable of finding the correct words. “You came after me… while pregnant?” She didn’t attempt to answer his question. “Elena, what the hell? You could have died!”

Her head whirled to acknowledge him, her eyes stern. “I saved your ass again.”

“How long have you known?” Elena became interested in the seatback in front of her. “ _ How long did you know? _ Oh my god,” it dawned upon him, “that’s why you came in the first place. You knew the whole time.”

She muttered through her gritted teeth. “Of course I knew the whole time. Nathan, I built a life with you, so yes, I came after you because I can’t bear to look at your child. Not if you had died.” The tears she had been fighting to hold back spilled onto her skin. Nate pushed the armrest up to pull his wife to his body, her seatbelt clasp coming undone with a clank. Her voice softened. “I don’t want a baby if I can’t share them with you. I don’t want to look at their face and be reminded of what I lost.”

“‘Lena, I’m done with that.” He stroked her hair. “It’s over, I’m walking away. For good this time.” The flight attendant walked towards them to remind them of the fasten seatbelt sign in a heavy accent. Nate grumbled about giving them a second and the woman’s face twisted with displeasure before she walked back to the front. “Hey,” his voice was delicate. Her eyes rose hesitantly to meet his. “A baby.” He beamed and kissed her forehead. “Our baby.”


End file.
